What Could Happen at Ruby's
by YouxBettaxWork
Summary: Alex likes Nate.Nate likes Alex.What could happen when they meet at Ruby's? Please read no matter how bad the summary is. REPOSTED. If you read my other one about Nelena then please read this one.Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**the first 5 reviewers get a dedication on the next chapter.thanks. REPOSTED BECAUSE SOMEBODY REPORTED ME FOR BEING A REAL PERSON FIC EVEN THOUGH I CHANGED IT.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Alex's POV**

**At Mitchie's house**

I was sleeping peacefully about Nate, when suddenly I felt a hand hit the side of my head, waking me up.

"Wake up, Alex," my best friend of fourteen almost fifteen said. "We're going to be late for breakfast with Shane and Nate," Demi finished as she looked through her drawers looking for some clothes to wear.

"Well why did you wake me up? I was sleeping about _Nate_," I said, emphasizing Nate's name.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned to look at me. "Would you rather—" she started.

"Oooh, we're playing 'Would You Rather?" I asked.

"No, Al. Let me finish. Would you rather _dream _about Nate or would you rather _see_ Nate in person?" she asked.

With that, I jumped up from my sleeping bag, and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

"Can you believe that we're meeting Alex today?" I asked as excited as ever.

"And Mitchie," said Shane with almost the exact same excitement as me.

"But especially Alex," I repeated.

"Come on, we're going to be late. Ruby's is ten to twenty minutes from here and we're supposed to meet them in a half hour," Shane said as he put himself together.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

15 minutes later, we arrived in the Ruby's parking lot.

"Come on dude. Let's go take our seats until the girls come," said I as he tried not to sound _too _excited.

"Hello," said the lady at the front. "Do you two already have reservations, or are you making some right now?" she asked in her usual 'happy' tone. To tell you the truth, she looked about 16 or 17 in age.

"We already made reservations. Reservations for four, please," Shane answered.

The person at the desk (who happens to go by the name of Denise) punched a few things on the keyboard, and looked up at us with another happy smile on her face. "Right this way," she said as she giggled slightly.

She led us through the aisle way to the booth all the way in the back. "Here are your menus for today. The specials are Shrimp Soup and the Big Bacon Omelet with any choice of bread you'd like," she said as she handed out the menus. "What kind of drink would you and your friends like," she asked with her notepad and pen in hand.

"We'll have a Shirley Temple—what do you want to drink?" Shane asked me cutting himself off.

"I'll have a coffee," I said.

"And we'll have two iced teas and some water," Shane said.

"Your drinks should be here shortly," Denise said after she wrote down their orders.

"So when are they coming dude," I asked as I looked out the window while slightly jumping in my seat.

"They'll be here soon, Nate. We still have five more minutes to go," he said as he looked at his watch. "Now sit down. It looks like you're about pee in your pants," he said embarrassedly as he looked at the menu.

'_My brother just had to love her'_ Shane thought chuckling softly.

--

**With Alex and Mitchie**

**No One's POV**

"Mitchie come on," Alex said exasperatedly. She already had her purse in her hands, make up on her face, and shower and clothes on her body.

"Just a minute," she said in a sing song voice.

"We are already late," she said. She was running out things to make her come downstairs quicker. Then she thought of something that had to work.

"Mitchie, if you're late then you'll have less time to spend with Shane," I said.

"I'm coming," she said literally two seconds after she said that. 5 seconds afterward, she came down with one earring in her ear and the other in her hand trying to get it in her ear.

"Alright I'm ready," she said.

"That was fast," Alex said with a smug smile on her face.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes, blushing slightly.

**Skipping to the breakfast**

**Selena's POV**

"Hey guys," I said as I slid in next to Nate.

"H-Hey," he said somewhat nervously as my hand "accidently" touched his.

"Hey, how's it going," Shane asked.

"Great but I couldn't get Mitchie to come downstairs," I said as I looked at her.

"Hey, I woke you up," she said defending herself.

"Yeah. You had a shower and woke me up after and I _still _got downstairs before you," I said with my famous 'Russo Victory' smile.

"Not my fault I wanna look nice," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, I had to tell her that—" I started.

"Well this food isn't going to pick itself," she said as she gave me a glare.

"Only if you let it," I mumbled.

**After breakfast**

"That breakfast was so good, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again," I said.

"Yeah, to bad you are in about and hour," Mitchie said to me.

"She's probably right," I said as I had nothing to say to defend myself.

"Do you guys wanna go to our place?" Shane asked.

"Sure. Can I ride with you?" Mitchie whispered to in Shane's ear.

"That's fine with me. But what about Alex?" he asked.

"Nate can drive right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well Alex and I can't so you'll have to drive me and Nick will have to drive Selena," Mitchie said.

"Nate you're driving Alex home," Shane yelled.

--

"Are you OK Nate? You've been really quiet today," I asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I've just been thinking that's all," he said.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I'm fine. Seriously," he said.

"Alright," I said before kissing his cheek.

"What was that for," he said smiling lazily while blushing.

"No reason."

**In the car with Nalex**

"So what did you think of the breakfast?" Nate asked trying to start up a conversation.

"I loved it. Me and Mitchie always got to Ruby's on Tuesday and sometimes on Friday. We call it Ruby Tuesday…and Friday," I said.

"So how did you and Mitchie become friends?" he asked once we were at a stoplight.

"Our mother's were friends in college."

"Do you like Mitchie being your best friend?" he asked as he looked at me.

"I feel like I can tell everything to her," I said as I looked up at Nate.

We were staring intensely into each other's eyes. I then saw Nate lean in, and I found myself leaning in as well. The next thing I knew, we were kissing and we were in one world. One thing led to another(not like that) and we were soon making out. Lip on lip. One world. I put my hands on his face, then on his neck pulling him closer, as one of his hands went to my lower back, other tangled in my hair. We pulled back after lack of air, staring into each other's eyes.

"Nate."

"Yeah," he said as his breathing became normal.

"The light just turned green," I said smiling and laughing slightly.

"Right," he said quickly as he pulled away and put his hand back on the steering wheel.

* * *

**this isnt the best way to end it but i couldnt think of any other way. there is going to be another chapter (emphasis on the two-shot) and if you havent please read my story Oneshots. Its about Naitlyn and Smitchie. also if you like Troyella on** High School Musical**, please read my story** The Cheerleader and the Geek. **i only have 10 reviews for that story and i want more for ALL of my stories. Thank you. I also see lots of people saying that jusy because its a real people fic that they're reporting it so I changed all the names to Camp Rock fic names with Alex Russo in there. REPOSTED**


	2. Chapter 2

**i wanna dedicate **UniqueBanana7, MaNgOfRuFrU, turtle787, and Amberle25 **for being one of the first 5 reviewers. Please review this one and tell me what you think of my new story idea.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**With Shane and Mitchie**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Can you believe what just happened?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"I know. They so like each other," I said.

Shane and I had arrived at home 5 minutes ago. But what Alex or Nate don't know is, is that just for his occasion, he installed a teeny-tiny camera in his car. He said that he would use it to tease his brother later on today.

"They so love each other."

"Yeah…" Shane said as he looked at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"How I got to be alone with the most gorgeous girl on the world," Shane whispered as he leaned in.

"Shane," I moaned in a whispery voice as I leaned in too.

After about 30 seconds, me and Shane were making out on his bed. Shane was leaning on his wall, feet hung off the bed, while I was sitting on his lap. My hands were on his cheeks, fingertips going through his straight, soft hair, his right hand on my left thigh, caressing it gently, his right arm completely wrapping around waist, resting his hand lightly on my stomach, stroking it gently.

Shane pulled back slightly. "Your lips taste so good on mine," he whispered on my lips. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes still closed, and leaned back in.

**With Nate and Alex**

**Alex's POV**

"Thanks for driving me home Nate," I said as he stopped the car in the driveway.

"No problem, babe," he said as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I said as I laughed.

"What, I can't kiss my girlfriend?" he said as he rested his forehead on mine.

"You want me to be your—" I started before Nate crashed his lips on mine.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Yeah," I said in a dreamy tone.

"Hey Alex?"

"Huh?"

He looked me straight in the eyes and leaned in to give me a short kiss, and pulled back. "I love you."

"Wait-what?"

"I love you, Alex. Ever since I laid my eyes on you. I love everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, and when you cry your face is still as gorgeous as it can be. I love you with all my heart," he said as he held my hands.

"You really love me?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Of course I do. With all my heart," he said as he wiped my tear away.

"I love you too, Nate," I said with a teary smile on my face.

And with that he leaned in and gave me a long and passionate kiss.

**With Shane and Mitchie**

**No one's POV**

"Shane, we have to stop," Mitchie said in between kisses.

"Why?" he asked—well more like whined—as he trailed a line of kisses down jaw.

"Because Nate and Alex are going to be here soon and–"

"SHANE, MITCHIE, WE'RE HOME," Alex yelled as we jumped off each other.

"They can't see us like this," Mitchie whispered. "Shane, fix your hair and get the lip gloss of your lips," said Mitchie said as she fixed his hair.

"But I don't want to take your lip gloss off me," he said as he stopped fixing Mitchie's hair. "That means that you're really mine," he said as he leaned back in and kissed Mitchie on the lips.

"Shane come on," she said as she pulled back.

"Hey guys," Shane said after they got themselves together.

"Hey."

"So what took you guys so long?" Mitchie asked, trying to hide her smirk.

"We had to talk…about…stuff," she said.

"Oh, Ok. So do you guys want to watch a movie?" Shane asked as he made some popcorn.

"Sure. What's it called?" Nate asked.

"Ummm…The Unexpected."

"I've never heard of that. Is it new?" Alex asked.

"OK…"

**20 minutes later**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU RECORDED ME AND ALEX MAKING OUT!" Nate yelled.

"Nate it's not that—" Alex started.

"THAT'S A COMPLETE INVASION OF PRIVACY!" he continued as his face turned red with anger.

"Dude, chill. It was just a joke," Shane said.

"DOES THIS LOOK FUNNY TO YOU," he said as he pointed to his face.

"Well if you look at it—" Shane started.

"I'm…going…to kill…YOU," he yelled as he tackled him.

"AHHHH. Alex, come get your boyfriend off of me," Shane yelled as he tried to _not _get hit.

"Nate stop, you're gonna hurt him," Alex said as she tried to get him off of him.

"NATE GREY GET OFF HIM THIS INSTANT," she yelled causing him to jump off. Nate looked at her guiltily, before Alex ran upstairs to his room crying.

"Dude, usually if a guy's girlfriend is mad at him, they go upstairs to get them back. But it's a suggestion," Shane said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Right."

**Upstairs**

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe that Nate did that to Shane. That was so not called for. I mean, yes, he had the right to yell, but he didn't have to tackle him. But knowing that I had to yell at him like that made me both mad and sad.

I heard a faint knock on the door. "Alex."

"What do you want Nate?"

"Can we talk, please? I'm sorry that I blew up like that. I was just mad that Shane did that to us. Please, can I come in?" he asked practically begging.

**Nate's POV**

After about 20 seconds, Alex opened the door, red faced and teary eyed, and buried her face in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her automatically.

"Hey don't cry, babe," I said as I kissed her. "I don't wanna make you cry to times in one day."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, can I show you something?" I asked as I went into my room.

"OK."

I went in my room and pulled out a CD that I burned. "This was in Shane's room. I recorded everything on there. And I know that he was making out with Mitchie. So I got it on tape."

"How do you know—?"

"He was a huge crush on Mitchie. If he was here alone with her, it was bound to happen."

**Downstairs**

"Do you think everything's going—" Mitchie said but got cut off by Shane's lips.

He pulled back. "I promise everything's alright. I know Nate loves Alex, so even if she did say no he would do everything in his power to win her back," Shane said.

"Hey guys" Nate said, "And I'm that I tackled you Shane. I was just pissed off. We cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Now let's watch this movie this time," Nate said.

"Fine with me."

"Cool."

"That's fine."

**10 minutes later**

"NATE JONAS YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. See, our computers connection has been going on and off and that's where all my files are, so I can only type. Also, I've been going on YouTube a lot watching the Nelena stories. But about the stories, my mom says that I'm going to get a Flash Drive so I can take my files with me wherever I go. Also if you didn't know, I decided to stop The Cheerleader and the Geek. But I wanna make a new story. I don't have a title for it yet but here's the summary:**

Nick Grey: Best quarterback in the Nation. Selena Russo: Best Gymnast in the world. What happens when they meet? And will Selena's dad get in the way? Nelena.

**Please tell me what you think of it. And please if you have any ideas for the title, say it in the review or PM me. Thank You.**


End file.
